Scaredy Cat
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike finds teens abusing a black cat.


Title: Scaredy Cat

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike finds teens abusing a black cat.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Another Halloween in Sunnydale. Why did this keep happening to Spike? Oh right, this year was because of one Xander bloody Harris. If it wasn't for his white knight, nerdy, gorgeous boyfriend he'd be as far from the hellmouth as humanly possible. Also if it weren't for Xander Spike wouldn't have had to go to Walmart for bloody Halloween candy because they ran out.

Walmart had been a hell all of it's own. It looked like a lot of people ran out of candy luckily Spike had an advantage. You'd think people would have thought he was in costume but seeing fangs descend it hard for the humans not to scatter. Spike left with five boxes of chocolate.

Now Spike was headed home to watch more horror movies while cuddled up with his Xan-pet under a blanket. As he passed an alley he heard kids laughing and hissing. What the hell was going on? Curiosity getting the better of him Spike made a detour. Maybe there was a demon he could kill. Why would humans be laughing though?

"Come on, Billy! How hard is it to shave a damn cat?" A boy asked.

"Do you want to try, Ryan? How about keeping the stupid thing from moving?" Billy said angrily.

Ryan whined, "it keeps scratching me!"

"How about you two little wankers let the kitty go?" Spike said as he placed his bags down in the dirty alleyway. By the look of the boys they were no older than thirteen. The cat continued to hiss and scratch. It was a fighter.

"Why don't you just go home, old man? Don't you have reruns of Matlock to watch or something?"

Spike had never been so insulted in his unlife. He was turned at the age of twenty-eight. In no way, shape or form was that old! "I told you to let the cat go," Spike growled. He took a few menacing steps forward letting his fangs grow and his beautiful blue eyes turn to their deadly yellow colour. "You won't like if I have to say it again."

Ryan dropped the cat and tripped over Billy to run away. Billy was scrambling to stand up but Spike grabbed him by the shirt careful to not cause harm. "I see or hear you've been tormenting animals again you're parents will be identifying you by dental identification. Do you understand me?" Spike growled.

Billy wailed as he peed his pant. "Y-yes! I won't do it again. I swear!"

With a smirk Spike let Billy go. "Now, if I were you, I'd go straight home. Lot of nasties out here that won't let you go without bodily harm." He watched in satisfaction as the pillock rushed out of the alley, stumbling and banging his arm against the brick wall.

The cat came over to Spike and rubbed its side against Spike's leg, its tail curling around him. Spike wanted to just leave the little fluff ball but if Xander found out he'd been in the dog house. With a roll of his eyes Spike picked up the cat. He took a quick peek to determine if it was male or female. It was a he. "Don't suppose you have a home?" The only response he got was a meow. "Looking for a home?" This time he was greeted with a purr. "Bloody hell."

Where the hell was Spike? He should have been home by now. The trick or treater's hadn't slowed down and now Xander was left handing out cans of soda. He pulled another box out from the closet just as Spike walked in. 

"What took you so long? Did you run into a scary monster to ki..." Xander stopped when he saw the kitten in Spike's arm. "Who is this?" Xander cooed.

"This is the reason I'm late. A couple kids were trying to torment it. Luckily they were too incompetent to be successful. He doesn't have a collar and if you found out I left him out their alone you'd have Buffy kick my ass." Spike handed the creature off to Xander to put the candy in the bowl. No doubt more children would be coming to their door begging for candy.

Xander hugged the kitten before lifting him up. "He has yellow eyes!"

Why did Xander sound so happy about that? "Yeah..."

"He looks exactly like Binx!" Xander excitedly. "That's going to be his name."

Binx? Why did that name sounds so familiar? "From that bloody Disney Halloween movie that has the bint from Sex and the City in it?"

"Hocus Pocus! One of the best Halloween movies of all time!" Xander stated. "And I'm not going to ask how you know about Sex and the City. I'm gay but not that gay."

"There weren't a lot of option for shows in the crypt. I only had basic cable!" Spike felt the need to defend himself.

Xander smiled. When Spike came over he pecked him on the lips. "I love you no matter what you watch."

"I love you too, pet," Spike nuzzled Xander's cheek. "Do you really want to keep him?"

"I do," Xander said quickly. "Can we?"

Spike's lips twitched. "How can I say no to your gorgeous face?"

Xander bounced slightly careful not to jostle Binx. "Since this is a treat you can do a trick." He continued when he received a confused looked. "The next three trick or treaters after you give them the candy you can 'grr' out."

"Grr out?" Spike asked. He rolled his eyes at Xander's cheeky grin. "Deal!"

"Great, now I think we have a tin of tuna in the cupboard. I'll go shopping for Binx tomorrow," Xander announced. "Come on, Binx. Let's get some food in that tummy of yours." He wandered into the kitchen with Binx.

There was a loud knock on the door and Spike's eyes quickly flashed yellow before going back to blue. This was going to be fun.

The End


End file.
